


Данко

by Maranta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maranta/pseuds/Maranta
Summary: Раскрыта тема Загадочного Выпрыгивающего Сердца России, симбиоза Вани с матерью, тема сисек не раскрыта. Немножечко кроссовер с Горьким.





	

Ритмом – неравным, рваным – два сердца в груди.   
(Кто узнает, кривится: «Уродство, вынь»).   
Ты потому так крепко любишь людей;   
Лучше б, наверное, было две головы. 

…Страшным, похмельным сном – умирает мать,   
Гарь с пепелищ, голодные стаи стрел.   
Оля – хоть старшая – та не посмела взять   
Сердце из маминых рук; только ты посмел. 

Рокот войны двоился в твоих ушах,   
Мама шептала: «Иванушка, уходи»,   
Даже уже переставая дышать.   
С этого дня ты не бываешь один. 

Через пожары, десятки заживших ран,   
Горькую юность твою – пять лихих веков,   
Когда по капле, по камешку собирал   
Мамины земли и земли ее врагов. 

Пусть говорят, что с детства ведешь игру,   
Что твоей алчности мира хватит едва;   
Просто нужна была очень широкая грудь,   
Чтобы в ней биться смогло не одно, а два. 

Рядом с твоим, и злее, и веселей,   
Мамино сердце – как дети в ладоши – бьет.   
Сколько бы с горьких времен не минуло лет,   
Не удивляешься, в зеркале видя ее. 

Вспомнить смешно, как ходил на Москву Литва,   
Клял самозванцем без имени, дикарем;   
Сердце с тобой – а значит, и Русь жива.   
Что до Литвы, тот сам теперь покорён. 

Память твоя, как вражьи стрелы, остра;   
Полно тревожить полузаживший струп.   
…Много кто знает, как любит тебя сестра.   
Мало кто знает, как ты любишь сестру. 

Ты возвратился домой в один ясный день,   
Руки сестричек, как стяги победные, сжав.  
Младшей тогда, при всей ее красоте,  
Не приготовил подарка лучше ножа. 

Зряча, как ось прицела, твоя любовь.   
У Синеокой пышны покровы трав.   
Припоминая, сколько под ними врагов –  
Диву даешься, как ты тогда был прав. 

Если, ощерившись тысячами забрал,   
Среди июня грянет опять зима –   
Ты заслонишь плечом, как должен брат,  
И утолишь беду, как мать должна.

Жарко, до боли, печет иногда в груди;   
Больно – так больно, что еще за печаль!   
Если придется однажды сквозь тьму идти –   
Ты уже знаешь, чем ее освещать.


End file.
